Playing with Death
by chibza
Summary: [SasuSaku]He was her long time past boyfriend, lover and husband. Now he is her deadliest victim, she is truly playing with death...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Playing with Death

Chapter 1

I felt his breath on my neck. He was just an inch behind me, I could feel heat radiating from his body and even from that I had shivers up my spine. He was close. Too close. I turned my head a little to the side, but I still couldn't see him. Time's up. I took a deep breath and leaped to the side, he followed with an armed kunai and before he could land on me I rolled sideways and jumped up to the rooftop. He recovered and jumped as well; we were now a few meters apart on the uneven tiled rooftop. What a beautiful country. When I finish this off I will surely return to admire this view.

His face was shadowed by the overcast of the moon, too deathly to be seen, but I have already seen it. In fact I have admired it for so long. It was a handsome face, with prominent features, pale skin and the darkest, coldest eyes you can ever gaze into. He was Uchiha Sasuke, my boyfriend, husband and lover and this is the first time I have seen him in 4 years since he disappeared.

His voice was deep and husky, "Which organization are you from, kunoichi?" So he knew I was a female. This would make it much more interesting. I smiled behind my mask; I was covered from head to toe in black clothing with a wolf mask covering my identity. This should be easy I shifted from under the shadow of a tree and into the light of the moon. "The Wolf organization, huh?" I could see a smirk forming from his perfect lips. "I wonder why they sent a girl this time. Aren't two dead guys enough? Do they seriously think I would not lay a finger on a girl? Che." His smirk grew when he didn't get a reply from me. "Well then, how would you like to die, kunoichi? A straight cut to death or maybe a slow suffering one?"

I smiled behind my mask again. Maybe I was dragging this for too long, time to end it now. I threw 3 shurikens then jumped off into the night. There will be other times when we will meet again because he is after all, the deadliest person alive. As I disappeared into the dark I could hear the echo of his whispers, "Watch out Kunoichi, we will meet again and when we do I'll make sure you scream for mercy."

I ran all the way to the Wolf's headquarters with Sasuke's words and voice ringing through my head. In any other circumstances I would have done anything to hear his voice and even touch him, but this is my project after all. I nodded to the two guards at the entrance; they were also wearing the same mask as I was. As I walked in I took off my mask and shook my hair free. It was one of those mask that has a head cover as well. My pink locks cascaded down my shoulders and back. Boy, it certainly does feel better, I smiled to the other guards standing in a line down the hallway; they too wore masks, and at least the masks were breathable.

As I neared the end of the hallway I gave my mask, weapons and my outer clothing to my personal maid who was waiting outside the office of my sensei. Now, instead of wearing a full black jumpsuit I was clad in a tight fitting black Singlet and black bike pants. I kept my katana with me; it has always been by my side ever since Sasuke left I have used it for training and my assignments. It was like a third hand to me.

I knocked on the door and a familiar voice rang out. "Come in! The door's open." I knocked twice again and the lock clicked open. This was a code within the Wolf's headquarters, if someone was to enter the head's office they would have to knock twice after the reply, if failed, a rain of poisoned sebons will be sprayed from above.

I bowed as I entered. "Tsunade-Sama."

"Heads up, Sakura", was the reply. "No need to be so formal with me." She smiled at me with warm brown eyes. "So how was the assassination? Successful?" I shook my head and her smile dropped. "What happened, Sakura? Did he hurt you in any way?" Again I shook my head. "What is it then Sakura?"

I looked away. "I wished to go undercover for a month or two. I did not accomplish this project because there is something I wish to do before I end it. If Tsunade-Sama accepts I hope to leave here by early sunset tomorrow and I promise I will return with the end of my bargain fulfilled." I bowed again.

It was not a minute later when Tsunade replied, "Ok Sakura, I am willing to let you go but if you do not return by two months I will send out a search party, also I would like to hear a word from you every week, if you do not send word in a fortnight I will send out a search party. Is this understood?" I looked straight into her eyes as I gave her my answer. "I understand Tsunade-Sama."

I left her office an hour later after a final discussion of my decision. In my room, which has plain cream coloured walls, a bed in the corner, a wardrobe in the opposite corner and an extended bathroom. It wasn't what a room would normally look like but since I was rarely in here it was good enough for me. I went into the bathroom just as my maid bowed past me. I touched the surface of the water the maid had filled for my bath. It was just the right temperature; I took of my remaining clothes and sank into the warm water. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will surely meet him again.

A/n: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Pls review! If you think this story is a waste of my time and yours, do tell and I will stop right here, but if not then I will surely continue on with this story. Cheers!


End file.
